


Don't Give Up On Your Dreams

by cautiousArdent



Series: Daily Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of young adults discuss college and their dreams for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up On Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First of the daily challenges! The prompt was "dreams." January 1, 2015.
> 
> A short fic from my original story called "Game On!".

Sitting around the campfire, the group decided to talk about various things: their situation, college, family and friends, just to name a few. Then, Tessa looks over at Lenny with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What did you go to college for?" She asks, as Lenny was the oldest in the group. He chuckles sheepishly and puts a hand behind his head.

"Well, at first I wanted to be a teacher," he says, "but I got too stressed out with the classes I had to take. Some were fuckin’ hard. You’d think they wouldn’t be, but they were." He looks around and notices that everyone is watching him, nodding when he talked about the difficulty of the classes. He continues, "So I dropped out in my second year. Didn’t know what to do after that, but then I found a bar that was hiring for bartenders about a year later. My boss has been encouraging me to go back to college ever since he found out I dropped out, so I did."

"That’s really awesome!" Ariana speaks up with a wide smile, while the others nodded. "I’m glad your boss is supportive of you."

"Yeah. I’m not going to be a teacher anymore, though. Talked it out with my advisor at the beginning of the year, and we decided that shooting to become a counselor would be better." Lenny states with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, that’s okay, dude," Joss says, patting the other man on his back, "People’s dreams for the future change all the fucking time. Mine did at the end of sophomore year; that’s why I’m still in college. No one knows exactly what they want to do when they first start out. If they say they do, they’re shitting you."

Nicolas nods and says: ”Yeah, man, and if you were getting too stressed over college, taking time off to figure out what you want to do for your future is one hundred percent okay.”

Lenny’s smile becomes wider now as he looks around at his friends.

"Thanks, guys, it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"No problem, dude, we got your back!" Joss says.

"Yes! I think you’ll be a great counselor." Tessa pipes up.

"Follow your dreams!" Ariana yells with her fist in the air, and everyone laughs.


End file.
